untitled
by carlitogilmore
Summary: I had an Orange is the New Black Fanfiction and created my own original character. My character was a guard at Litchfield. This is the backstory of that character a kind of prequel before Orange is the New Black. Enjoy and please feel free to leave thought, ideas and comments.
1. Chapter 1

A Tv set to video sat on a stand a vhs was inserted  
The word play was displayed in the top right hand corner as the an audio track played  
"Life can be a lonely place. You can get really desperate to belong somewhere. Anywhere that will keep bad feelings away. But sometimes the cost of belonging is too high. Because in the end you're even more alone. So if you really want to belong, best find a place where people care. Really care."  
The words stop and eject were displayed as the tape ended.

My name is Beth Childs and this is my story or better yet the story of all of us.  
Who is us? Just follow along and you'll know.  
...Toronto Canada, 1:45 pm  
A car zipped down the highway a man in the driver's seat and a woman in the passenger's seat combing her hair.  
"Honey we're gonna be late." She said as the comb knea  
"I'm driving as fast as I can." The man said  
"Watch the red light!" The woman shouted as the entered an intersection  
"What?" The man asked turning to his wife.  
A 18 wheeler smashed into the side of the car shattering the windows and knocking the car over.  
Horns blared and all cars halted.  
A trucker got out of the truck and hurried to the car.  
Inside covered in blood and glass lying motionless the man and women lay dead.  
"Oh my god!" He said pulling out his cell phone and dialing 9.1.1.  
"Hello I need an ambulance there's been an accident!"

Sitting on the stairs outside a school waiting to be picked up from pre-school by her parents she sat dressed in a pink hoodie and black sweats and a backpack on her back, her dark hair in two pigtails draping over her shoulders.  
She had been there for hours, all the other kids had left already and most of the staff were already gone.  
"Your parents haven't come get you yet?" A woman asked as she exited the school  
"No." She shook her head.  
A police car pulled in front of the school and parked.  
"Excuse me mama are you her guardian?" A police officer asked exiting the car  
"No I'm her teacher is something the matter?"  
Yes ma'am there is." The officer said looking at the little girl.  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said  
That's good but I'm not a stranger, I'm a cop and who comes when you're in trouble or to get the bad guys?" He asked  
"Cops" She answered  
"That's right but see I'm here because I have a friend who wants to talk to you." He said  
"Who?" The little asked curious  
They're sitting in the car right there." The cop pointed to the squad car.  
Wait a minute she's only a child, she's just waiting on her parents."  
Ms. Honey said not comfortable with the law talking to a 4 year old.  
"Mama how long has she been waiting for parents?" The cop asked  
"Since school let out." She answered  
There's no easy way to tell the girl but her parents were in an accident they didn't make it." The cop sighed heavily.  
"Jesus" Ms. Honey put a hand on her heart.  
"It's gonna be hard breaking it to her." The cop said  
"Did you contact child services?" Ms Honey asked  
"Yes she's going into foster care." The cop said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on a mattress that lay on the floor that was thinner than a piece of paper. The aroma of cigarette smoke and beer created an unpleasant combination of smells that would water your eyes.  
Music blaring and people dancing, drinking and doing drugs.  
A lady as wide as all of outside kicked the foot of the teen who lay on the mattress reading the hunger games.  
"Hey girl get your ass up we need some more beer." She slurred  
"Do I look like a maid to you?" She rolled her eyes  
"I said get your ass up and get some more beer." The lady threw a stack of money at her.  
Laughs and several insults from the partygoers and the lady were thrown at her, to them she was pathetic, she was a square, she was a nobody and just there for their entertainment.  
Picking up the money and trying her best not to cry at the insults and laughing. She didn't deserve this no one did.  
"And bring back a pack of condoms the boys are fuckinh horny." The lady said as she slammed the door.

Walking the streets at as fast pace her hood on head to hid her tear littered face she stopped at the candy store.  
As the glass door swing open a bell jingled.  
The candy store was the size of a one bedroom apartment. The walls lined with selves full of snacks and goodies from super donuts to potatoe chips, to my favorite Pops homemade nachos.  
Them nachos was a instant cheerer upper fresh tortilla chips with special seasoned meat and liquid hot chesse with pepers.  
"Hey Beth." A african american old man wearing a maroon collar shirt and slacks greeted.  
"Hey pops" Beth said  
"Pops was an old timer who all the kids in the neighborhood knew, his candy store had been around since candy was invented. He was a good one to go to for advice or vent to but watch out because Pops always kept it real."  
"What you doing out so late another drug run.?" Pops said taking a bag of chips from one of the selves and opening it.  
"I hate doing this shit." Beth said  
"Hey pay up" Pops said  
"Come Pop" Beth sighed  
"You know the rule, you swear you pay." Pops said handing Beth and jar filled with money.  
"You gon be make a killing of this jar." Beth shook her head  
"You young folks curse just cause you can so why have a little side hustle." Pops said taking a bag of nutty buddies and eating them.  
"You keep it up you gon eat the whole inventory." Beth pointed out  
"It's my store." Pops shrugged  
"Whatever Pop." Beth shook her head  
"So why you in here instead getting the drugs for Mrs. Pootang?" Pop's asked licking his powdered fingers.  
"I want some snacks." Beth said pulling the money from her pocket.  
"You using your foster mom's drug money for sweets?" Pop's raised an eyebrow  
"Her fatass should go get it herself then." Beth said grabbing a pack of oreo cookies from the self.  
"Ahh ahh!" Pop's pointed to the jar  
"I know I know" Beth said dropping a ten dollar bill in the jar.  
"You know that was a ten dollar bill you just put in there?" Pops said  
"Its for the other times I'm gonna curse before I leave." Beth giggled  
Go ahead make me rich." Pop's said not arguing with making more money  
"I want some of those motherfucking good ass tasty ass nachos with extra fucking cheese, extra fucking meat, steak, them hotass ghost peppers, and don't be soo damn stingy with the seasoning on the meat and i want a shitload of chips, and can i just have this entire self of fucking candy...fuck." Beth smiled  
"You too much." Pop's laughed  
"Take this because I don't want you getting in trouble." Pop's said handing Beth a case of beer and a bag of weed.  
"What you be keep this stuff behind the counter?!" Beth asked  
"If anyone ask its medicinal for my arthritis." Pop's winked  
"'You full of shit Pop." Beth laughed as Pop handed her several bags and her box of nachos.  
"You stay out of trouble." Pops said as Beth left the store.  
"Thanks Pops." Beth waved.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the door arms full with groceries bags and acase of beer Beth kicked the door closed.  
Stepping over bodies of drunkards and dope heads Beth walked over to the worn down couch where her foster mother Ms. Pootang lay down holding her head, most likely hung over.  
Beth sighed and sat the case of beer on the table in front of the couch.  
"Here's your beer and your fix" Beth said lifting gently lifting Ms. Pootang's head and stuffing the sack of weed in the pillowcase.  
"You're sweet." Ms. Pootang slurred  
Beth smiled weakly, despite how she was treated she knew underneath it all Ms. Pottang had a soft place in her heart, but considering that Ms. Pootang come from a family who had a history of drug use and her losing her husband after 9 years it was sure to take its toll. Beth just accepted it that some people are the way they are, and for her not to get her hopes of a possible change.  
"Drink something when you get up it'll help with the hangover." Beth suggested  
"Ok." Ms. Pootang ran her hand through her messy blonde hair.  
"Take a bath too, you smell."Beth added draping a blanket over her naked body.  
"Where you going?" Ms. Pootang slurred retching as the jack daniels and vodka burn her throat.  
"To bed, I have school tomorrow." Beth said stepping over people to get to the paper thin mattress that sat in the corner was considered her room.  
Kicking of her shoes and closing her eyes she hope for tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
